The return of the Old
by Blackness
Summary: A face from the past returns and offers Sally the opportunity of a life time. Will she take it, leaving Blackwall and Frank or will she stay? Set at the end of Series 14.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Familiar

"Frank, I thought you said you loved me?" Sally cried looking at him

"I do. I'm sorry Sal. I slipped up. It's not been easy you know" Frank retorted

"Well you know exactly were to stick your apology" She replied glaring at him

"Sal just listen to me..." Frank tried again

"Look if you think I'm going to..." She trailed off and Frank looked at her. Her eyes had gone wide, a huge smile spread on her face. Dodging around she took off at a run, just as Frank turned her around and threw herself into the arms of a tall, stranger who appeared in the yard, though there was something familiar about him. He watched as the stranger swung her around, before putting her down on the ground and kissing her softly on the lips. It was not overtly romantic but it still made Frank grind his teeth slightly. She maintained her smile, before grabbing the strangers hand

"You have got to see the others, they will be so psyched" She said laughing and dragging him along and almost knocked Frank over in her haste

"Rob, this is my colleague Frank Mooney. Come on we need to see the others, Adam will be so psyched to see you. His had a tough time recently. It was a shame you couldn't have made it to Recall's funeral. Anyway come on" She said still smiling and Rob laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I should go away more often if this is how I'm greeted" He said smiling at her child like enthusiasm, following Sally up towards the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank followed them to the mess. He was more than a little curious about this new arrival that had stolen Sally's attention.

"Hey Guys, look what I found" Sally said cheekily

"Rob..."

"Hyper...mate..."

"Hows it been..."

"Sharpe??..."

Were the various greetings. He saw the warm reception Rob received and the fact Sally had only just let go of his hand so he could greet everyone, but still hovered close, a look of love and respect present on her face. A look he wished she had for him. He watched moodily from the corner and even looked on in amazement as Adam hugged Rob like he was an old friend. Rob then sat down, Sally on one side, Adam on the other and seemed to just be talking and laughing amongst each other, with a few questions thrown in by the others. Frank wished they'd have a shout so he didn't have to see all this. But nothing, the watch was quiet that evening. People didn't complain though. After a while, Rob led Sally away from the crowd to the bunks for a private word. Frank watched with mild interest. He heard Sally talking in hushed tones to Rob. She sounded surprised and excited, Frank listened to the conversation, but was only able to hear a little

"Just you and me again. Come on. You can stay with me. I've really missed you Sal" He heard Rob's soft Irish voice beckon Sally

"Its a big step. I think it would be good but I'm trying to work out if I can do it. I mean this place is like my home, my family" Sally countered

"I know Sal, but think about it. It's a rare opportunity. I'm sorry, I've just really missed you. Life has been very empty and no one at the watch makes me feel like you do. Plus the promotion is good and they will cover your training." Rob suggested further

"How long are you staying for?" Sally asked, while she had made rash choices in the past, she wasn't going to repeat it again. She'd think about it calmly and logically.

"I've got 3 days leave, so I'll be going on Wednesday, and I will really need an answer by then" He answered

"I'll tell you Tuesday. That OK?" Sally compromised

"Of course" He said and Frank could hear the smile in his soft, Irish voice

"Were are you staying?" Sally then asked

"Well I was hoping to stay with you" He said "If you have any room...if not I can always speak to Adam or a B&B"

"Well the place I'm living is a bit of a dump, can't really afford much else at the moment. But it's got a double bed, if you don't mind sharing?" Sally inquired

"No. That sounds great. I'll head off early and get some ingredients for my famous Lasagne. I'll meet you when you finish if you like? Please consider this carefully and don't make any rash choices" Rob said and Frank saw him take her hand and pull her to her feet.

"Come on wonderful, lets go grab you some food, your never know when you'll get a call" He guided her to the mess, not seeing Frank. Frank having only heard part of the conversation was even more curious about Sally and Rob's relationship. He decided he might have to do some digging and decided to find Adam and get the low down. Discreetly of course, about Rob and Sally's relationship. He wanted to know if Rob was a threat and why they were so close.

Later in the mess Frank cornered Adam as he sat in the corner reading the paper

"So. Adam, tell me about this Rob guy?" Frank enquirered

"There's not a lot to tell. They lived together when he worked here. Rob helped Sally through the incident with Joe and Sean. His always been there for her, and when Rob had personal issues, Sally helped him through. She sat and listened, and didn't judge, unlike the rest of us I'm ashamed to say. She just stood by him, unquestionably faithful. They were like two peas in a pod and still are. He was amazing after Sally was raped. Many of us didn't know what to say but he did. He really took care of her. He wouldn't think of anyone else, his very protective but didn't smother her. He took it very seriously and felt like he'd let her down, as the night Sally was attacked he'd stayed at mine. Just leave it. Rob is one of the best things to happen to Sally. He has done amazing things for her, and she has done some for him. I wished he'd have stayed, she hasn't been the same since he left. She's been more distant"

"What was that?" Frank asked "The personal issue about Rob?"

"I can't tell you. It's personal." Adam said knowing Frank had a minor issue with sexuality decided it was best left alone for now "Anyway I'm going to go and have a word with Rob."

"You get on well with him don't you?" Frank asked trying to find out more

"Yes we do. He makes me feel valued. I'll see you later mate" Adam said shrugging it off

"Yeah. Outside mine. We have one more task ahead of us, then I will make sure they leave you alone"

"'K" Adam answered nervously


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Sally and Rob arrive at her flat.

"It's nothing much" She said quietly, in part a little embarassed by the appearence.

"It has the basics, besides from what I remember you live at the station anyway with the gym and such" Rob replied with a smile "Lets go and get some food in you. I don't think you've eaten much all day. Are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah" She answered with a smile "I've just been very tired recently, stressed. You know what comes with the job"

Rob didn't seem convinced but let it slide, he was more focused on improving their relationship after he left. He made his way to the kitchen with Sally and both of them enjoyed the familiar habits when they were cooking, lSally for example nicking the ingredients and Rob gently tapping the back of her hand. It was comfortable and relaxed. Just as Sally had finished chopping the onions, she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Her eyes slightly red from the smell of the onions.

"Frank...Hi" She said slowly

"Are you alright? May I come in?" He asked politely

"Sorry I've got Rob over at the moment, was there any reason you wanted to come in?" Sally answered well aware of the reason but refusing to dwell on it.

"Just to see you. We didn't finish our discussion earlier" Frank insisted sounding a little impatient

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just excited to see him again" She excused herself even though she knew she owed him nothing

"Must be great when someone you love comes back in your life suddenly" Frank answered trying to see her reaction

"Yes...it is" Sally answered smiling slightly

"OK. Well...when can we finish?" Frank said "I mean it was important"

"We are finished. Look can we talk about this tomorrow. Meet you for a coffee before work yeah, at the little Cafe?" Sally suggested eager to get rid of him

"OK that sounds ideal. I have other plans tonight anyway" He said quietly, meeting Sally's eyes and she turned her head away

"Yeah. Well tomorrow at 5 right?" Sally tried to smile

"Tomorrow" Frank promised

Sally shut the door before leaning against it. Rob chose that moment to come out, a look of concern on his face recognising Sally's worried tone and slumped posture.

"Hey, He could have stayed if you wanted" He said softly, the way her spoke to her when he knew she was upset

"No. It's better this way" Sally said smiling shakily

"You OK?" Rob asked worriedly

"Yeah. We were just having a very intense discussion before you showed up. But was glad you did, need to think what I'm going to say" Sally replied

"Hmmm...so garlic bread too? Fresh of course" Rob asked picking up the hint to change the topic, to which Sally smiled gratefully.

"Yeah sounds good" She replied, an impish smile on her face

She went back into the kitchen and they continued on as normal, preparing food.

Later that evening they sat down to dinner and chatted absently about what they'd been doing. They then made their way to Sally's sofa and sat with a glass of wine each plus a bottle on top.

"So no one in your life at the moment" Sally asked Rob

"Not yet. Had a few 'flings' for want of a better word, nothing serious, you?" Rob said remembering a few disasters

"Same, really" Sally replied though her and Frank jumped to her mind

"So tell me about you and Frank. I feel I walked in on something important earlier" Rob said quietly

"It's complicated. You see we slept together, twice. Things have really been tough at work, and I thought we had something...but then I...OK. Your going to hate me for the next part. I was pregnant with his child, and I had a termination. I'm not ready to be a mum and I can't trust him 100%. He has a very sad and dark past, and while at times I could forget that, I mean it's in his past, but his past also becomes his present. He still does bad things and while I know he does good, I will never be able to trust where he is or what his doing" She finished

"You had a termination? You coped with that alone? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you say? Oh Sal" Rob said pulling her a bit closer. Their was no disapointment in his eyes. He understood Sally wasn't ready to be a mum especially if she didn't trust the man. That was why she'd been looking a bit pale since he'd arrived and eaten little.

"It was 2 days ago, I took a pill." She answered

"Oh I'm so glad I came when I did." Rob said "I wondered why you looked a bit pale."

"Look Rob, It's sweet but you don't need to be here for that" Sally answered honestly

"It's a big deal Sal" He answered "You can't go through this alone"

"Anyway Frank and I talked about going solid, said he'd stop. Then just as I was thinking maybe giving the baby idea a chance, he left to deal with some 'business'. He didn't tell me what. Then Mick let the cat out of the bag saying he had slept with Mick's wife before we were dating which he hadn't told me about. Plus....his...just. Oh I don't know, why do I always attract the self destructive guys?"

"It's your caring nature, It's who you are. You think you can change people, when really people don't want to change. Your kind of damned if you do, and damned if you don't" He finished with a loving smile on his face

"Thanks" She said with a smile

"Any time. So what's up with Adam, you said his had a hard time recently" Rob directed the conversation elseware

"Yeah. Franks involved somehow. I don't know how. Adam's just been very distant and jumpy. Maybe have a word with him, see if he's OK?" Sally had noticed that Adam was less like the carefree guy she had come to know and love as a friend.

"Yeah will do before shift tomorrow. Anyway want to hear about the fire station I'm working at?" Rob asked hoping he could sway Sally

"Yeah, go ahead..." Sally was relieved the conversation had gone elseware

They continued to chat into the night, before they decided to call it a night. They got changed and climbed into bed, both drifting off into the first restful nights sleep either had, had in a long time.


End file.
